hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Brownnote
Greg Brownnote '(グレッグ・ブラウンノート ''Gureggu Buraun'nōto) is a playable character who shows up exclusively in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid, and was one of the first six units revealed for the game. His voice is supplied by Takehito Koyasu. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he gets the sobriquet '''Sounds for Sore Ears (the irony). Biography He is 28 years old and was born on November 7. He grew up in a big family of singers that were naturally talented, many of whom had a particular liking for opera. Greg preferred more contemporary-sounding musical styles as well as trends, although he could tolerate his own flesh and blood having different taste. Ironically enough, another thing that made him stand out among his relatives was the fact that – to put it bluntly – he couldn't sing his way out of a cardboard box. Whenever he would visit karaoke bars, his off-key vocals nine times out of ten made the customers' ears bleed. Greg's belting became a source of ridicule for him: he never was able to escape from people picking on the guy. Hell, home wasn't a sanctuary for long either, as his brothers and sisters tortured him until he finally learned how to properly vocalize. Realizing that he had nobody else to turn to, something inside the fellow snapped. One midnight whilst his tribe took the train to snoozeville, he sung as loud and terribly as he possibly could. The vocalizing was so harsh that everyone except Greg himself had their earholes rendered useless for all eternity. From that moment onward, he'd use his bad voice as an advantage point, and to walk the path of wickedness. His kooky personality belies a barbaric songster who loves hurting his opponents with just crooning alone. He will not rest even if the enemy has already gone deaf, prolonging their suffering so long as it pleases him. Despite how technically awful he is at singing, he's got an impressive knowledge of music. He likes collecting vinyl records when he's not letting his prey endure the pain he subjects them to. Though Greg is a depraved individual, he's no fan of blowhards, considering that sort of person to be worse than himself. '' ''In the plot of CR, he gets an invitation from the sponsor of a tournament who seeks interesting competitors. He uses that as a chance to share his techniques with the various fighters – which will only spell disaster for them, as he'll gladly rupture their eardrums. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Arrrrrrre youuuuuu rrrrreeeeeeaaaaadddddyyyyy!?" *"You're gonna scream more than 'Rock me, Amadeus'!!" *"Hit me with your best shot!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"Sit there and accept the brutal truth! Or else...!" *"'Your lips hit the ground, so I'll kiss the sky to celebrate!" *"You're lucky your ears still function! Only stopped 'cuz there's a new vinyl release in store." *"Really didn't think you were strong enough to withstand my noise, no!" *"Tch! When you're in my sights, silence is too boring to enjoy!" *"Instead of the Reaper, fear me as of this moment! Hahahahahaha!!!" *"Take the turntables and microphone and shove 'em both down those filthy organs!" *"Sometimes it's better to burn fools than CDs. Wouldn't you agree!?" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters